Distractions
by AliceMitch09
Summary: She distracted him in the middle of a practice. By just sitting there, she was distracting him enough. FLUFF! OC/Yamamoto


**A/N: Just so you guys know, I have an OC here. She's a childhood friend to Yamamoto and his long crush. But, she doesn't know that he likes her. One way or another, this incredibly random shot relieves me of my annoyingly long-writer's block. Thanks for giving this a chance you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the OC.**

* * *

_PING!_

"Ooh, nice one Yamamoto-san!" one of his team mates, Isana, praised.

Taking the cap off, he wiped the sweat off with his arm while giving a sheepish grin. He was not one to brag, being the star baseball player and all, he knew there were rooms for improvement here and there.

"Hehe, thanks!"

He was about to practice another swing when a certain brunette caught his eye, the one sitting under the shady tree for a cool breeze. He smiled at the sight of her, Kazeshini Ryoko, his childhood friend and his crush.

She had a book on her lap, and he can't help but think of how adorable she looked, especially when she was focused on her book. A strand of her wavy brown hair fell from her face and he watched as she tucked it behind her ear with such delicate fingers. Even from afar, he could see the gleam in those twin hazel eyes of hers. And as if to make him swoon over her even further, rays of sunlight streaked down on her, giving her the impression of a princess.

"Yamamoto-san?" Isana called, shaking him from his stupor.

He nearly jumped in place from shock, had he been staring at her long? Much worse, was he caught?

"Ah, y-yo Isana?"

Isana looked at him pensively, but soon his expression changed.

"Nothing, let's just get back to practicing your pitching."

"Haha, that should be my line!" he said, turning his back to Ryoko to ready himself.

But before arriving, he helped himself with one last glance, just as a few classmates went over to join her. She was all smiles. He mentally carved the image of her smiles in his heart. Just seeing her smile gave him enough determination to do whatever he wanted, baseball especially.

Actually, Yamamoto didn't need to practice. He already had the skills and all. But he was a perfectionist, he would not rest unless he was satisfied with his performance which actually, was near perfection.

_PING!_

"And there it goes…" Isana says with a laugh, watching as the ball flew above their heads. That was his hardest so far.

In fact, it was hard enough to send it across the field where a certain childhood friend/crush of his sat.

Comically, rather, incidentally, it took a hit over the unsuspecting brunette's head. Her friends had stop laughing at the sight of the baseball ball impacting her head.

"Ah, this is bad." Isana just spoke his mind.

Before he could say more, Yamamoto had fled towards the scene, ignoring call from his team mates or from his coach.

"Ah…" the brunette cried, feeling a little lightheaded.

"H-Hahi, Ryoko-chan!" Haru cried.

"Ryoko-chan, are you alright!?" Kyoko panicked, getting on her knees.

Said brunette shook her head, a few tears had escaped from her eyelids. It was childish really, crying over such injury, but it was a reflex of hers. She reached to touch her head, where the ball had the strongest impact, only to soon regret it.

"Ah!" she cried, eyes pricking more with tears.

"Ryoko-chan!" her friends said in unison.

"Ryoko!" a familiar voice called, almost out of breathe.

She looked up to a pair of worried golden brown eyes and one sweaty Yamamoto Takeshi. He was in his baseball gear, she remembered that the team were practicing for an upcoming game.

"T-Takeshi…"

"Are you alright? Where did the ball hit you? Can you stand?" he asked rather rapidly, shooting one question after another. He couldn't help it, just seeing her hurt would send a painfully twisting feeling down his heart. And he didn't like it.

Behind him, his team mates were calling out to him. But Yamamoto wasn't paying attention, for he had more important matters to attend to. Momentarily, his eye caught the ball just by her feet, his jaw gritted just as when his fists clenched.

The brunette carefully shifted against the grass she sat on, wiping her tears with her fingers before meeting Yamamoto's golden brown eyes.

"Not really, I feel lightheaded. But I can stand- eh! Wait, Takeshi!" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as he leaned to scoop her in his arms.

"T-Takeshi?"

"I'm taking you to the clinic right now!" he said rather urgently. Haru and Kyoko had reached out her things to him; Ryoko had to throw her arms around him for him to steady her. He was sweating all over, but awkwardly, she just didn't seem to mind.

He flushed at their closeness. And before he left, he quickly picked the ball from the ground and ran towards a certain direction.

"A-Ah, Takeshi!"

He stopped a few feet before his coach, Isana beside him. He raised a brow at his star athlete and at the girl in his arms, Ryoko felt herself shrinking from his stare.

Yamamoto threw the ball to Isana, he caught it easily in his gloved hand.

"Coach, I'll just send her to the clinic. She took a hit and it's pretty bad." He explained.

The older man groaned, almost disapprovingly at him. But after a while, it was replaced by a straight look. Yamamoto knew him enough to know what it meant.

"Alright, you're excused. But I need you back in practice first thing, y'hear me Yamamoto?"

"Yes coach!"

"Um, Miss," Isana called, pertaining to Ryoko. She looked at him, looking like a deer in the headlights. "I'm sorry for what happened." She gave him a small smile before Yamamoto turned.

Halfway towards the main building, she swore she could've heard his coach say, "_Take good care of your girlfriend Yamamoto!_" and Isana call, "_Nice one Yamamoto-san!_"

She looked up to see his reaction, finding a deep frown on his face, his ears turning red. She decided not to ask.

When they arrived, she was quickly attended to and Yamamoto never left her side. He watched as she winced as she placed the ice pack on the growing lump on her head. It wasn't a serious injury really. Well, she _did_ have a cut on her forehead, but that was about it.

"A-Ah!" she cried, tears prickling into the corners of her eyes again.

"Sorry." The school nurse said as she placed the ice pack over her head. Yamamoto took the pack from her hand, taking over for her.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"A-A little bit…" she said, wiping her tears with her fingers again.

"When the pain stops, you can take it off. After that, you'll be good as new!" the nurse said brightly, lifting both the teen's spirits - Yamamoto especially, having believed that this was his fault.

"Thank you nee-san." Ryoko said with a smile.

"Anytime~" she waved off. "So, you," she turned to Yamamoto who had the ice pack in hand. "take care of her alright? I'll be back in a jiffy~ Oh, and if you're feeling better or dandy before I return, you can leave."

"Yes nee-san."

When the door closed, and Yamamoto had shifted closer to her, Ryoko spoke.

"Takeshi…"

"Hmm?" he hummed, gently dabbing the pack.

"Thank you."

His hand froze in mid-air.

"N-No problem." He said in a whisper, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" she asked, searching for his eyes. "Takeshi, I'll be alright." She had almost sounded exasperated, but kept her expression nonetheless.

He said nothing, returning to dabbing her head.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

He sighed, reaching out to pinch her nose. She squeaked in surprise, to which he laughed at.

"Got your nose~"

"Hey! Lemme go!" she whined, but laughed nonetheless.

She smacked his hands away, earning a laugh from him. Ryoko rubbed her nose, a pout on her face. His guilt left him, replacing it was his usual self. He pinched her cheeks lightly.

"Stop it already!" she laughed, using her other hand to rub her cheeks.

"I can't help it, you're so cute Ryoko!"

She pouts heavily, her brows furrowing together, nose scrunched up and her mouth pursuing together. It was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

"Stop teasing me Takeshi."

"Can't help it," he shrugged, gently applying the ice pack again. "does it still hurt?"

She shook her head, he smiled in relief.

"You're improving." She comments, referring to his pitching. "at this rate, no one can ever beat you and we'd have more homeruns than strikes!"

It was good to know that Ryoko was a supportive girl, which is why he liked her a lot. She was also so positive and bright. Yet, she was also terribly naïve. She was terribly oblivious to the stares or looks his team or any guy would give her. Plus, she had this innocent charm. Put all these together, and you have one forbidden flower. A flower he wanted for himself.

"Haha, I do hope so! Neh, you'll be there to watch the game right?"

She looked into his eyes, "Of course I'll be there, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Right there, right now, he controlled the urge to pull her into a hug. Instead, he settled for messing up her head.

"O-Ow!" she cried, swiping his hands. He had forgotten about her bruise.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's alright, I think it's better now." He puts the ice pack away, then run to her side, helping her stand.

When she's on her feet, he hands her bag and watches as she finger combs her long brown hair. She catches his stare and smiles, breaking him from his reverie. She giggles at him as she heads towards the door, his cheeks turning red when he follows suit.

As he slides the door close, he turns to her.

"I'm just gonna change by the lockers then I'll walk you home okay?"

She nods wordlessly. "Okay, I'll be waiting by the gate then."

"Sounds good."

She smiles before turning on her heel. Takeshi didn't see it coming, but had done it before he could stop himself – he took her by arm, pulling her towards him, and gently pressed his lips against the bruise on her head.

Ryoko squeaked at his actions, this time, it was her with the cheeks turning red. When he pulled himself away, he smiled at her now red face.

"I'll see you in a while." He whispered softly.

Wordlessly, she nodded and walked away.

When she was a few feet away, she unconsciously held unto head, where her bruise was and where he had kissed her. Awkwardly, it felt less painful. She relieved the feel of his lips on her skin, and before she could help it, she broke out into a smile.

He watched her retreating form, a silly grin on his face. He bit his lower lip, preventing his grin from growing wider. He turned on his heel, smiling to himself at what he had just done.

He just realized he didn't regret what he did.


End file.
